Father Knows Best
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Dean brings a girl home when his father said not to when he's looking after his brother. He doesn't think about it because he's father is going to be ages right? Wrong. They are so dead. Protective!John Teenchester.


"Look after your brother Dean" John told he's seventeen year old son.

"I will dad"

Dean closed the door on his father and checked on his little brother. Sam had the TV on in the background as he lay on the couch doing homework.

Dean shook his head; he could never understand why Sammy loved schoolwork so much. He shut that door and went into his room, opening the window.

"It's so much better that you have a ground floor, I hate having to climb pipes and shit"

"Do you do this a lot then?" Dean grinned.

"And you don't?" She grabbed Dean's hand, pulled him towards her and engulfed his mouth.

He kissed her back hungrily, tipping her over to his bed. She pulled his top off, tracing his abs with her French manicured nails which sent shivers down his spine as she captured his lips again.

He ran his hand up her legs under her shorts and reached the edge of her pants, his fingers just tracing the edge. "God Dean" Caroline groaned and grabbed his chin, kissing him hard on the mouth. She then lowered herself kissing and sucking his skin as she did.

She reached her knees and he's jeans which she slowly begin to tug down running her tongue down his thigh.

"Yes, yes" Dean gripped her hair tightly as her mouth covered his boxer covered crotch. His head flew back as he felt himself harden and leak pre-cum which Caroline then suckled at.

"Get the hell out of my house whore"

"Dad!" Dean ducked down, pulling his jeans on quickly. Caroline wrapped her arms around her clothed form.

"I said get out whore" John stepped towards her.

"Don't call her that" Dean yelled at his father. "She's not and her names Caroline"

"Caroline Walker? The priest's daughter"

They were both silent until John grabbed Caroline and pulled her out the room.

"Dad" Dean ran after his dad as Caroline was marched through the apartment. "Get off her"

John paid no attention to his son, Dean's hands and voice trying to stop him just bounced off him.

He threw her out the door and she landed on her hands and knees. "Just like a whore" John sneered.

"Dad just what do you think you're doing?" Dean cried.

"Get in the house"

"No"

"I said get in" John flinged open the door, threw his son inside and locked it behind him.

"_You never ever bring a girl back wherever we are staying especially when your brother is in the house" _

"_Okay" Dean played with his shoelace. _

"_Okay what?" His father gripped his chin forcing him to meet his gaze. "I mean it Dean. I don't want you having girls over period, but your sixteen well now and" John rubbed the back of his neck. "it's only if I approve. And if you think you can bring a girl back when I'm out and you're looking after your brother you have another thing coming." _

"What did you do with her?" Dean yelled at his father as he's father came back in forty minutes after he had left locking the boys in. Dean had just collapsed against the door. Caroline wasn't just any other girl, they had been going out, he really liked her.

But than Sam on seeing his brother upset had made him a hot chocolate and he had sat down drinking it with his brother until he heard the key in the lock. Then he was at his father like a shot.

"I took her home and told her parents everything"

"You what?" Her father was the Priest, her mother an uptight modest lady. Dean didn't even want to imagine that conversation. "How could you?"

"How could I? You disobeyed my rule!"

"Stuff your rule" The slap send him flying backwards onto the sofa.

"Sam go to your room" John told his youngest sternly. Sam looked at his brother, looked at his father's fury and chose to go to his bedroom.

"Stuff my rule hmm?" John loomed over his son. "I said you won't bring any girls over if I haven't agreed to it. And I told you specifically not too when your brother is home. Do you think he needs to hear you? Well?"

Dean looked down, he never thought about that. "No sir" He mumbled.

"You're grounded until we leave for disobeying my rule. And I never agreed to it in the first place and I certainly won't be agreeing to it now so you will not be seeing her"

"What no!" Dean stood up. "You can't do that"

"I'm your father your do what I say"

"You're being unfair"

"I'm really not Dean" John chuckled. "The two of you were blantely open to having sex with your door wide open and your brother in the apartment. And for another fact I've heard about her I don't call girls whores for nothing you know"

The door was wide open, Dean hadn't noticed that but he was past caring for that. "Were fucking going out, we like each other"

"I'm sorry son but it's true"

"It's not" Dean screamed launching himself at his father. John quickly grabbed him around the waist and forcibly sat him down on the sofa. "Listen to me. This is why you ask for my permission so I can check up on them and this won't happen. She sleeps around I've heard it from all different people warning me to not let her by my boys because she's always doing this. Her parents just confirmed it."

Dean just sat dazed on the sofa.

"You're grounded and you're staying away from her"

Dean said nothing. John sighed and turned away.

Fucking bitch hurt his first-born. Oh no not a demon who you know that he could kill, it had to be a human girl that he, well, couldn't.


End file.
